The present invention relates generally to an article of hand luggage and in particular concerns a more durable carrying case.
Generally those forms of luggage which are adapted to be carried by hand must be relatively light in weight so as to avoid adding unnecessary weight to the load being carried. At the same time the article must have a relatively rigid structure so that it is adaptable for carrying relatively heavy loads, such as catalogs, samples, etc., without being twisted or deformed.
Platt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,217, discloses such a product which has proven to be a commercial success. In Platt, a unitary member constitutes the bottom and side walls of a carrying case; the unitary member is secured by stitches within channels defined by peripheral flanges of rigid, generally rectangular end shells. Lid flaps are pivotally stitched to the unitary member so that the case may be opened and closed. The Platt case is attractive in appearance and durable in use. Its end shell plus unitary wall construction provides a rigid structure with significant structural strength and load-bearing properties.
However, there remains a need for a carrying case which can withstand more exceptional levels of use and abuse while preserving the positive qualities of the Platt case. More specifically, a case is needed which can withstand tendencies for structural deformation and wear induced by extraordinary carrying loads. Additionally, it is necessary that a case resist being scuffed or otherwise damaged by rough handling.